1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus that performs printing on a front side and a rear side of a medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In image forming apparatus such as a printer, photocopy machine, facsimile machine, and electrophotographic color recording machine that are capable of printing on both sides of medium, printing is performed on a front side of the medium fed from paper cassette, then the medium is transferred via a medium re-feeding path where the medium is turned over, and thereafter, further printing is performed on a rear side of the medium.
The medium re-feeding path is defined by an upper guide frame and a lower guide frame. The upper guide frame is configured to open or close freely so that medium jams can be prevented. Assuming that a user would handle the upper guide frame in case of a jam, the upper guide frame needs to have enhanced stiffness. Accordingly, the size of the upper guide frame tends to increase. (For example, see Japanese patent publication 2002-60091)